Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveyance apparatus conveying sheets, and an image forming apparatus equipped with the same.
Description of the Related Art
In the case in which sheet jam or other abnormalities occur within an image forming apparatus, it is desirable that an operator such as a user or a service engineer has a prompt solution to access internal components of the apparatus so that restoring operations are enabled. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2770321 discloses an image forming apparatus having a first chute member that moves in swinging motion corresponding to opening and closing of a cover member, and a second chute member forming a sheet conveyance path between the first chute member and capable of moving in swinging motion with respect to a body frame. According to the image forming apparatus, when the operator opens the cover member, the second chute member positioned on an inner side of the first chute member is pivoted toward an outer side of the apparatus body by its own weight. Thereby, the member positioned on an inner side of the second chute member is exposed, and a state is realized where the operator can perform restoring operations.
When a guide member pivoting to the outer side of the apparatus body, such as the second chute member according to the above patent document, is provided, the guide member may interfere with other members in pivoting to a large pivot angle. In order to cope with the problem, a regulation member may be provided to regulate a pivoting range of the guide member by abutting against a guide surface, i.e., outer side surface with respect to the apparatus body, of the guide member. However, if such regulation member is provided, scratch marks and other damages formed on the guide surface by the regulation member may cause such a conveyance abnormality that the sheet is caught by the damaged portion, and the conveyance performance of the sheet may be deteriorated.